


Interrupt-Us?

by were_lemur



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-05
Updated: 2012-08-05
Packaged: 2017-11-14 05:00:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/511578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/were_lemur/pseuds/were_lemur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, the Doctor really is as clueless as he seems to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interrupt-Us?

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble Project, Day 128

Amy was straddling Rory in the bottom bunk of their bed and they'd just gotten into rhythm when the Doctor burst through the door, and excited grin on his face. "Ponds -- "

Amy could tell the moment he realized what he'd interrupted them in the middle of; he went absolutely still, his eyes wide, for what felt like an eternity. Then he slapped one hand across his eyes. "Knocking! I forgot the knocking thing again, didn't I? So sorry!" He turned around and fumbled his way to the door. "I'll just -- when you're finished -- "

"Well," Rory said. "That's killed the mood."


End file.
